The present invention relates to an evacuation route kit and, more particularly to a detachable photoluminescent evacuation route kit.
In hotels or public places, emergency evacuation route devices are provided to indicate the way to evacuate in case of fire. However, regular emergency evacuation route devices for this purpose do not have back light means. The graphics of emergency evacuation route of these emergency evacuation route devices cannot be seen in the dark. Further, an emergency evacuation route device must be made detachable so that the graphics of emergency evacuation route can easily be changed.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a photoluminescent evacuation route kit, which is detachable so that the user can change the graphics of emergency evacuation route easily. It is another object of the present invention to provide a photoluminescent evacuation route kit, which gives illumination to the graphics of emergency evacuation route in the dark. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, a photoluminescent evacuation route kit is provided comprising a U-shaped base frame for mounting on a wall surface or door panel by screws, the base frame defining a mounting groove, a mylar transparency of custom graphics sandwiched in between a photoluminescent back drop and a clear protective lens and inserted with the photoluminescent back drop and the clear protective lens into the mounting groove of the base frame, and a top frame detachably fastened to the base frame by screws to hold the mylar transparency, the photoluminescent back drop and the clear protective lens in the mounting groove of the base frame. The photoluminescent backdrop gives illumination to the graphics of the mylar transparency in the dark. Further, after removal of screws from the top frame, the mylar transparency can be taken away for a replacement.